Who would've known?
by Joker- why so serious
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. The rules were made to be followed, but these two just do whatever they feel. But that's the real question. What do they feel? Rated M for sexual content.


**A/N: Hello everyone! So, this is my first one-shot ever, so don't be too harsh if it's not that good. It's rated M, so if you think you can't handle mature situations, you probably shouldn't read it. It's up to you. anyways, I'll stop ranting now and leave you all to read it. Hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Lemonade Mouth_ or any other registered brand that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

She didn't know how she had ended up here, in this situation. Well, that was a lie. She did know how, what she didn't exactly get was why she had come here.

But before we get there, she has to start from the beginning.

* * *

It had started last week, on Wednesday. It was being a regular day. She had hung out with the guys, laughed at a couple of cheerleaders, helped a freshman and got on Principal Brennigan's nerves. Then Maths period came. She was minding her own business, lazily scribbling down whatever the teacher was writing on the blackboard. And suddenly something hit the back of her head. That something being a paper ball, that someone had obviously thrown at her. And that someone being none other that Mesa's resident tyrant, Ray _fucking _Beech.

She only scowled at him, deciding to ignore him and pay some attention. But he wouldn't have it. So, he threw yet another paper ball at her. She didn't even turn around, taking deep breaths instead. And of course, Beech, being the pain in the ass he is, decided to push her buttons, and threw a paper plane at her, which got stuck in her hair.

"Okay, what is wrong with you?!" She yelled at him, standing up and turning to him. "How can you be such a baby?! I'm gonna rip your-"

"Ms. Yamada!" Her Maths teacher yelled. "I will not tolerate such behaviour in my classes, and thank God I stopped you before you finished that sentence. Detention today. Now sit down."

"What?" She asked, disbelieving. "But that's not fair!" She complained. "I didn't do any-"

"I said sit down Ms. Yamada. Don't make me turn that punishment into a Saturday detention."

She huffed and slumped down in her chair, muttering things that would have certainly gotten her that Saturday detention. A laugh was heard from the back of the class, and it belonged to – surprise, surprise -, Ray Beech. But apparently, she hadn't been the only one that heard him.

"Oh, so you find this situation funny, Mr. Beech? Well, I hope your mood doesn't budge this afternoon, when you'll be making Ms. Yamada company in detention." He was about to protest, but the teacher cut him off. "Don't even try it mister, you don't want me madder than I already am."

She smirked, satisfied with the fact that he hadn't got away with it. And then she realized she'd have to endure a whole afternoon with him, and not only did the smirk fade, it was replaced by an instant frown and a scowl.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon, and she was in the detention room, along with Mr. Stinson, a really weird Geography teacher, waiting for Beech to show the hell up. And he did, walking in as if he owned the freaking building, not even bothering to excuse himself for being late, and took a seat in the furthest seat from Stella.

Mr. Stinson not only knew about this two constant feud, but he probably also felt the tension in the room, so he decided he'd do the smart thing.

"Okay kids. I'm leaving now. That door will be locked from the outside. You are to stay here and don't destroy anything. If you trash the room, make sure to have it all fixed by four. That's when the janitor will come and let you guys out. So...see you tomorrow!"

Before any of the two teenagers could react, they were already locked up, and the teacher was halfway down the corridor. Stella stood up and walked to the door, and tried to open it, to no avail, since it didn't budge.

"Great, just great." She said.

"It's not like if I want to be here either."

"Well, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're a little princess that can't take a little joke." He said shrugging.

"How can you be such a jerk?!" She asked him, arms in the air, clearly exasperated. "It wasn't a little joke! You kept throwing stuff at me!" She said, taking a couple of steps towards him.

He stood up and took a couple of steps her way too. "How can you be that much of a brat? You can't start a war and expect to not be attacked, Yamada."

"_Excuse me?_ _What_ did you just call me?"

"Brat."

Insults flew all over the room, and the two teenagers slowly approached each other without even noticing, being too busy trying to glare a hole into each other's head.

She isn't sure how it happened. Somewhere after 'you're nothing but a douche bag' and 'and you have no talent whatsoever princess', she found herself being squashed between the wall and the blond soccer player, who was making sure there was absolutely no space in between them, his hands on her hips and his lips on hers, kissing her like if she belonged to him.

And at the time, she did.

Things got heated quickly, and before she could register what was happening, both T-shirts were off, and he was carrying her to the teacher's desk, her legs securely wrapped around him, not breaking the breath-taking kiss at any moment.

When he finally tore his lips away from hers – not that she wanted him to -, he dove for her neck, planting kisses in every inch of her tanned skin, until he reached the junction between her neck and her shoulder, where he bit down hard.

Her hands, which had been messing his blond locks, clenched, pulling at his hair and making him groan, while she bit her own lip trying to avoid the moan forming at the back of her throat.

"Ray!" She said, breathless, failing at her attempt of not making his ego even bigger.

She felt him smirk against her shoulder, before soothing the mark with his tongue, making her shiver and close her eyes.

* * *

She stopped herself for going further into that memory. Long story short, he had fucked her senseless on the teacher's desk. And then, they both acted like if it had never happened, and silently agreed to never speak of it again, because it was obvious that it wouldn't happen _ever_ again.

It's not like she had lost her virginity to him in that detention room. No, she had already had a few adventures, having lost her V-card to her jerk of an ex-boyfriend, who after getting some with her, jumped to his next target. After getting revenge on him – in ways that may or may not be completely legal -, she decided serious, long term relationships were _not_ for teenagers. Much less for independent, strong headed, rocker teenagers like her.

And so, she had had some one night stands. None of which could even start to compare with what Ray had done to her on top of that desk.

And that thought brings her back to the second time it happened.

* * *

It was Thursday, the very next day after the 'detention affair' as she had named the situation. She and Ray had acted normal, screamt at each other in the hallways, and glared at each other during Lunch.

She had assumed it had been a 'heat of the moment' thing. That because all of their arguing, they had built so much tension that it had snapped right there and then, resulting in them ending up tangled together.

With that theory in mind, she concluded it had meant nothing, and decided to keep on with her normal life. As normal as the life of a famous guitar goddess can get.

She had stayed in the library, finishing up a project. Contrary to popular beliefs, Stella _did_ care about her grades, as much as any other student. So what if she stood up against the authority, that didn't mean she was a lazy ass, or uninterested in her studies.

But, what Stella didn't know was that she wasn't the only one staying late that day. Ray had also stayed behind, trying to ease his mind with a little extra work out. He had spent the last hour and a half pushing himself to his limits, in an attempt to erase a certain Asian girl from his mind.

And so the two teenagers were pretty much alone in the building, _again._ Ray was making his way back to his locker, deciding to take the shower at his place. He was whistling, totally absorbed in his own little world. That's why he didn't see the same Asian girl that had been flooding his mind all day exit the library. He only noticed her when he heard her yelp right before hearing the sound of books falling to the floor. He turned to her, and his eyes widened.

She cursed under her breath and crouched to gather her books. She was already stressed with the damn project, she didn't need him in the picture. Much less a sweaty, shirtless him. Seriously, those abs weren't from this world.

He was frozen in the spot, though he wasn't entirely sure if it was because Stella was there, or because she was crouching in front of him, the very first – and only – day she had chosen to wear a _skirt._ A skirt that surely Brennigan wouldn't approve of, due to the amount of skin it showed.

She stood up after gathering her books, only to drop them all again, but this time because Ray had took her by the waist and flown her to him, making her hands land at his chest. Blue sapphire eyes met chocolate orbs, and no words were exchanged from that moment.

Kissing her again with the same force as the past day, they both stumbled through the corridors, bumping into the lockers a couple of times, before finally finding a door and entering the room.

* * *

She had developed a whole new respect for the architect that had decided to make janitor's closets so spacious, even though they didn't look like it at all. Seriously, after what they had done in there, she'd never be able to look at a janitor's closet the same way.

And it's exactly what they did that proved her that Ray was no virgin either, quite the opposite actually. It _couldn't_ had been his second time, no possible way. And if it was, well, _damn._

But like she said, most likely not. He was known for being a flirt and a player, and judging by the girls he had been with, he wasn't a virgin when they first did it. I mean, he dated Patty, and you couldn't stay a virgin with her.

She looked in front of her, and bit her lip. _'I shouldn't be here. This is completely wrong. But then again, it didn't feel wrong at all...'_ She snapped her eyes shut, trying to keep the memories away, to no avail.

* * *

The third and last time it happened was on Friday.

She was at a party. Yeah, at a party, at someone's house, though she doesn't exactly remember whose. The band hadn't come with, because they had all decided it would be band night. But Stella knew that 'band night' actually meant 'couples night', and she wasn't about to stand there watching everyone cuddle. Besides, she didn't exactly know how to face them after everything that had happened with Ray.

So there she was, by herself at someone's party, surrounded by really drunk and hormonal teenagers. She was checking the place, trying to find either someone she knew, or a hottie worth her time. And she found both.

She needed to do a double take, because she didn't want to believe her eyes. There he was, in a fitting white shirt, some old Levi's and dress shoes. She wasn't fazed by his outfit, she had dressed up herself, wearing some black skinny jeans and a black flowy tank top, finishing with red stilettos.

Back to the point, he looked good. No, scratch that, he looked _sexy_. And Stella damned him for doing so. When she focused on his face, she saw an uneasy expression, and that set her curiosity off. So, she followed his eyes and found a girl. Not a top model, but she was somewhat hot.

_'Why is he nervous around a girl? She's not even that hot to intimidate him.'_ And then she saw it. The girl was throwing herself at him, practically shoving his face in her breasts. She saw a red cup in her right hand, and assumed she was drunk.

Now, as much as Ray is a player, he doesn't take advantage of girls, let alone drunk girls. Besides, Stella presumed that her breath wasn't exactly minty, and that Ray was totally grossed out by her.

She crossed her arms and looked at the couple, a smirk on her face, enjoying the fact that Ray was having a somewhat hard time. She saw him looking frantically around the room, desperately trying to find someone he knew to escape from that chick. She rolled her eyes and sighed, and made her way over to the couple.

"There you are!" She said to him. "I've been looking for you for half an hour now!"

Ray was completely lost in the situation, so all he did was open and close his mouth like fish. Stella had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes again.

"Ray, who is this?" The girl asked him. He looked at her, unable to answer.

"I'm his date tonight." Stella stated simply. Ray glanced at her, his eyes wide as plates, until he finally caught on, and played along.

"Yeah, I kinda lost her when she went to the toilet."

The girl looked confused, and then she glanced at Stella, checking her out. "Well, you could always ditch her and come have some fun with a real woman."

Stella's eyes flared with fire, and she was about to give this slut a piece of her mind when Ray cut her off.

"Yeah, well, I'll pass. Bye Georgia."

"It's Gina!"

"Whatever." He said waving her off with one hand, and taking Stella's hand on his other one, dragging her out of the room and upstairs. On their way there, they saw several couples practically having sex in the room, so they entered and empty room. He let go of her hand and locked the door, then turned around to find her sitting on the bed. "Okay, what was that Yamada?"

She shrugged at him. "I saw you having a hard time and at first I was enjoying it, but then I took pity on you and decided to save your ass. Your welcome."

"Yeah, well thank you, but what if someone we know saw us? And went around saying we were here on a _date?_"

"C'mon Beech. Do you really think any of those teenagers down there will remember anything tomorrow?"

"Okay, point taken."

"So...what now?"

"Well, I don't really feel like going out there to see people making babies." He chuckled.

She laughed along. "Yeah, me neither." She stood up and started pacing around the room.

He finally looked at her, drinking in her appearance. _'Those stilettos really make her legs look long...'_, he thought, licking his lips.

"So, how did you end up cornered by that chick?" She asked, but he was way too focused on her butt to answer. Intrigued by his lack of communication, she turned around to look at him."Ray?"

He looked her in the eye, his usually blue eyes now almost completely black. She would've asked what was going on, but she knew. She also knew what was about to happen. And she should've stopped him, but she didn't. Instead, she met him halfway, jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his torso, leaving absolutely no space between them, and let him carry her to the bed.

* * *

This was stupid. She shouldn't be here. At _his_ house. He'd laugh at her. If she had thought properly, she wouldn't have come. But she didn't think it through, because she had missed him.

She spent the whole weekend trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with her and what was going on with Ray. She came up with nothing, so she decided to talk to him on Monday and clear things out. But he wasn't at school on Monday. Actually, he wasn't at school the whole week, because the soccer team had some tournament in another state, and they came back on Friday morning.

And that brings her back to where she is now, on Friday night, standing at his door, debating with herself whether she should or shouldn't stay. The second option was wining, because, c'mon, what was she supposed to say? 'Hi Ray, I missed you, can we please pretty please talk about what we are?' Yeah, that'd work. Please, note the sarcasm.

She was turning around to leave, when the door flew open, revealing the devil himself.

"Yamada?"

She froze in the spot. She quickly thought of a way out of this, but there was no escape. _'Oh well, might as well do what I came to do.'_ She straightened herself and turned around to face him. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

She took a deep breath. "I think we need to talk."

He nodded and stepped aside, letting her come in. "Let's go upstairs. My parents aren't home, but they'll know if someone has been in their living room." He said, trying to ease the tension in the room. She gave him a small smile and followed him upstairs and into his room. He closed the door after him, and took a seat on his bed, signaling for her to join him. But she didn't, instead she stood there awkwardly, cursing herself mentally for being so stupid to come to his place.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She looked at him, an eyebrow raised as if saying 'really?'. "Oh, that." He said.

"Yeah, _that._ I don't even know what 'that' is, Ray."

"And you think I do?"

"Well, I was hoping so, since you're the one that started everything."

"I didn't exactly hear you complaining Stella." He stated smugly, earning a glare from her.

"That's not the point. The point is, that we weren't supposed to do that. We hate each other remember? You're a tyrant and I'm a revolutionary."

"Yeah well, maybe we weren't. But since when do we care about what we're supposed to do huh? Since when do we play by the rules?" She didn't know how to answer that. Mostly because he was right, they had never given a damn about rules. "Exactly."

"Okay, so we don't care about the rules. But we can't just go around hating each other in the hallways and then having sex in the janitor's closet." She stated, her arms crossed.

"Why are you obsessed with us hating each other?!" He asked, standing up and throwing his arms in the air, exasperated. She was taken aback by his reaction.

"What? Are you saying we don't?"

"Do you really I think I'd spend that much time in someone I hated?"

"Well, no, but-"

"No buts, Yamada. Just shut it."

And then he was kissing her. And she felt all the cliché things she was supposed to feel. But those didn't last long, because the moment he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth, all she could feel was the need to touch him and to have him touch her anywhere possible. His tongue entered her mouth and she moaned against him.

He pressed her up against the wall and pulled away enough to discard his shirt, and unbutton Stella's revealing her purple bra. He dove for her neck, leaving a path of wet kisses all over her skin and sucking at her sweet spot, making her moan yet again. She didn't like that he had that much of an effect on her, so she took control.

Pushing him away, she shoved him into a sitting position in his bed. She straddled him, biting on his neck, her left hand tangled on his hair while her right hand unbuckled his belt and undid the zipper of his jeans. She scratched his abs a little, leaving red marks on them, right before diving her hand in his boxers and grasping him, earning a groan from the blond.

Smirking at the fact the she now had her in her hands, both literally and figuratively, she kissed him quickly, pumping harder. She got off of him, her hand now moving slowly, taking its time to trail the vein on the underside, and kneeled in front of him. His eyes were snap shut, and he was muttering various curses under his breath.

She kissed the tip and looked up at him, finding him staring at her with his mouth slightly open and his eyes as black as the could get. Without further thinking, Stella took him in her mouth completely, swirling her tongue around him. Her hand was playing with his balls, and she hummed around him, making him shiver and buck his hips a little. Feeling satisfied with herself, she decided to bring on the 'grand finale', and sucked hard, throwing him over the edge completely.

She swallowed everything, looking up to see him laying on his bed, eyes shut and chest breathing heavily. When he was done, she took him out and licked her way up his abs to his ear.

"How did that feel, front man?" She whispered in his ear, slightly dragging her teeth along his shell.

He grabbed her by the waist and flipped them around, leaving her underneath him with a yelp caught in her throat. He kissed her, and lifted her up enough to get rid of her shirt and bra. His mouth was on her breasts instantly, nibbling and sucking. Her hands formed into fists, grasping the comforter, while his hands worked on her jeans. She took off her combat boots with her feet so he could get rid of the jeans and her panties too, and when he did, he didn't waste a second in foreplay or teasing, inserting a finger right to her core, making her arch her back against his mouth, which was still fondling with her breasts.

He pulled away and bit his way down to her folds. He looked up at her and blew inside her, making her shiver.

"Shit." She muttered.

He smirked and kissed her anywhere possible but where she wanted to be kissed. Something between a moan and whimp escaped her throat when Ray bit down on her inner thigh, leaving a love bite mark there. He decided that the teasing was enough, and with his fingers still massaging her insides, he licked her folds, tasting her and leaving her needing more. He complied and poked his tongue out, slowly drawing circles on his way in, while his fingers pinched her clit. She moaned and bucked her hips up.

He put her legs on his shoulders, giving himself more access to her core. He sucked on her clit, pulling it into his mouth, and felt her walls clench around him. He slowly massaged her until she came down from her high, lapping absolutely all of her fluids. Giving her core one last kiss, he came up to her face, finding her with her mouth slightly open and her eyes shut.

"Oh. My. God." She said breathlessly.

"You know you can call me Ray." He said smugly, a smirk plastered on his face. She pushed him off of her so she was straddling him.

"I'll decide if you're or you're not a god."

"Then you probably should take the condom box that's in my drawer."

She smirked down at him and got up, picking up the box and taking one package out, leaving the box on his bedside table. He rose a brow at her. "What? Don't think you can handle?" She teased.

"Bring it on rock star."

She ripped the package open with her teeth and rolled it on him, not wasting any time in positioning herself on top of him and sliding down, taking him in completely. His hands on her hips, she started going up and down, setting a pace they both could keep up to. He sat up, still helping her going up and own, and took one of her nipples into his mouth, while her hands roamed all over his back and messed his hair. She scratched his back, and he groaned against her before flipping the around so he was on top once again.

His pace became erratic and he started thrusting fast, deep and hard, earning a moan in each thrust as he was not only hitting her sweet spot, but also finding new ones. They were both close, and their pace increased, making his headboard hit the wall every time they moved. Kissing her again, he bit on her bottom lip before thrusting one last time and throwing them both over the edge again, her screaming his name at the top of her lungs and him biting in the juncture of her shoulder and neck to prevent the curse that was about to escape his throat.

Rolling out of her, he laid beside her, their breaths quick and heavy. They looked at each other, satisfaction written all over their faces and a smile plastered on each mouth.

"Okay, that was amazing." She said, regaining her voice. He could only nod in agreement, so she continued. "Does this all mean we're dating?" She asked him.

"This means we're together. We'll figure the rest later on." He said, using his hand to get her hair out of her face. She nodded and smiled, the rested her hair on his chest, hearing his frantic heartbeat go back to its normal pace.

After a couple of minutes of just laying there, his arms around her and her hands on top of his, she turned around in his arms, facing him. He looked down at her and she smirked.

"Ready for round two?"

* * *

It was Monday now, and she was walking down the hallways, directed to Lunch. It was really hot outside, but she was wearing a kerchief, thanks to the bite a certain jerk had given her on Friday night. She smirked at the thought, and it widen when she remembered how she had given him a matching one at one of the following – and several – rounds.

So, they weren't exactly dating. He didn't think he could handle a serious relationship at the time, and well, she was a bit scared herself, so she didn't argue. They were exclusive, but they were a secret. She figured it was the best option, and that with time, things would work out naturally.

And so here she was, entering the cafeteria, clad in some denim short shorts, her signature black combat boots and a grey T-shirt that said 'Free Spirit' and that showed a bit of her stomach. She spotted her friends at their usual table, and after grabbing only an apple, since she wasn't exactly sure the rest of the food was edible, she started making her way towards them, giving Ray a quick glance.

To get to their table, she had to step by the popular's table, from where she got glares from most the cheerleaders, and something she wasn't quite expecting.

"Hey guys, look. It seems that the lemonhead has gotten hotter overnight." One of Ray's mates, Randy, said.

"Yeah." Agreed Paul, another soccer player. "I wouldn't mind having her screaming at me one of this nights." He said, sending a wink her way.

She was about to snap at the both of them, but a voice beat her to it. A voice she knew all too well.

"You two take that back right now and apologize to her." Ray said, standing up and slamming his hands against the table. Everyone was looking at the scene now, clearly confused as to why Ray Beech of all people was defending none other than Stella Yamada.

"Why are you defending her Ray?" Patty's annoying nasal voice chimed in. "She's a losermouth."

Ray glared at her and she instantly shut up.

"Yeah man, why do you care?" Asked Randy.

"I just don't find funny that douchebags like you two say that kind of things to my girlfriend." Ray said through gritted teeth.

The cafeteria went silent and all eyes were on the two rock stars.

"Your _what_?" Breathed Paul.

Ray walked over to Stella and dipped her, kissing her square on the mouth in front of everyone, and she kissed him back. Gasps were heard right before the muttering started, but none of them cared. Pulling away, he pressed his forehead against hers and smiled down at her.

"Okay, so maybe the whole secret idea kinda blew up in our faces." He whispered.

"You think?" She said giggling. He pulled away completely, but held her against him by the waist.

"Okay everyone, listen up. I, Ray Beech, am dating Stella Yamada. So, you boys better watch your back if you dare to do something like that again." He took off her kerchief, showing everyone his mark. "See? She's mine. So back the hell off unless you wanna end up in a hospital."

"Yeah, same goes for you girls. Stay away from him." She finished.

"Okay, you're all dismissed." Ray said, waving everyone off, and she could only laugh at his antics.

"Girlfriend huh?" She teased. "I can't say it doesn't sound good."

"It sounds pretty much perfect Yamada."

"Yeah, who would've known right?"

"Well...I always knew you wanted me. It was just a matter of time."

"Don't flatter yourself Beech, you're the one that gave in first."

"Yeah I did. And I'm totally glad I did so."

"So, wanna ditch the rest of school?" She asked, smirking up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that? I wrote this because I didn't get why there aren't any rated M stories about this two, when the sexual tension is more than clear. Also because I just love Rayella.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Whether it's good or bad, I'll take it as long as your being respectful :D**

**So, see you soon! xoxo**

_**Joker**_


End file.
